It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by HarperC23
Summary: They were happy, they were so in love with each other it was scary. His sister's curse separated them and broke their hearts. Never giving up on finding each other again it's Kurt's own mother who makes that dream a reality. Now they're back together just in time for Peter Pan to make a move against Kurt's nephew.


**AN: Hey guys and welcome to my first Glee/Once Upon A Time crossover! I am so excited to be starting this as I just watched the first three seasons and love Once Upon A Time! The pairing is Kurt/Killian or Captain Hook. I am also going to write a Kurt/Jefferson fic as well. Please leave some reviews!**

 **KEY NOTES OF THE FIC:**

 **Kurt has the same powers as Regina and Cora**

 **Kurt's best friends are Belle and Ruby as well as Phillip, Aurora, Mulan and Jefferson**

 **Kurt is roughly eight years younger than Regina**

 **Kurt had been with Killian for five years before the curse separated them**

 **Cora in my fic actually has returned to set things right with her children**

 **Peter Pan will be the villain of the fic**

 **Peter Pan has an obsession with Kurt being his**

 **Coming Back To Me Now (CH.1: Finally Found You, I Love You)**

"Regina?" Kurt called out for his older sister as he walked into her house. He had been with Belle in her library when Emma came rushing in with Henry and they told him that he needed to get to his sister's house quickly. Making sure his best friend was fine with him calling their afternoon short Belle gave him a hug before sending him on his way.

"Regina, where are you?" He called out again as his sister's came rushing in from the living room and pulling him into a tight hug. He could sense she had been crying and quickly returned the hug. Pulling away after a couple minutes Regina stared into her little brother's eyes making sure he got her message.

"Stay calm, just stay calm." She whispered before he could speak a familiar figure stepped into the entryway and Kurt froze in shock.

"Hello my beautiful son." Cora said with a wide smile

"Mom? How?" Kurt stammered out as the shock of seeing his mom again left him open to the woman pulling both her children into her arms.

"I've missed you both so much. I know I can't ask if you did me because I'm sure you didn't. I was awful to the both of you. I would like to change that, try again and try to be the parent your father was to you." She said pulling away, Kurt directly wanted to believe her. Sure she had done horrible things, but one thing that her and his father had done that made him feel blessed was except him being gay. That however also left Cora with a plan to have Kurt marry Prince Phillip who was known for sleeping with both men and women. While he was nice and yes the few times they had sex were amazing he knew Phillip was meant for Aurora.

"Mom I want to believe you but you're known for manipulation and back stabbing." Kurt answered leaving Cora with a pained look before a smile formed again.

"I'm going to convince you both I've changed, Kurt maybe your surprise will start to do that, please go in the living room. It's in there." Before Kurt could ask, Regina was leading Cora out the front door.

"Do it Kurt, it's worth it and you more than deserve it." With that his mom and sister were gone and he walked into the living room and for the second time froze at the man standing before him. It couldn't be but it was.

"Kurt, oh Kurt baby it is you." Killian said before rushing to him and brining him into a passionate kiss. Moaning pleasure as tears streamed down his face Kurt kissed back.

Both pulled away reluctantly after they had kissed the air away from both of them. Kurt led Killian to his room, which led to some amazing reunion sex. In the afterglow Kurt rest his head against Killian's chest and the prate told him of the misery of losing him after the curse was set. He like Kurt had not slept or dated anyone since the other. He then met Emma and more importantly Snow who he knew was wherever Kurt was. After helping them Emma and Snow reluctant allowed them to come back with them. As he finished he placed kisses all over Kurt's face.

"I love you so much, I'm so happy" He choked out while holding the boy for dear life while Kurt finally found his own voice

"Killian, how is this possible?" The boy asked catching a startled look from his lover

"Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to have you back but how?" He asked again getting a smile from the pirate.

"I never gave up looking for you Kurt, never. Then after has felt like years I ran into Snow White and her somehow already grown daughter. Which lead me to Cora, who actually listened to my love for you promised she would get all of us back here." Killian responded

"Don't think I'm not thrilled you're here, I'm just waiting for the bomb Cora is hiding to drop." Kurt responded which got a laugh from his boyfriend

"Babe, I actually think she means it when she says she wants a fresh start with you and your sister." The pirate said while starting to kiss Kurt again. It stopped all train of thought from the pale boy, who returned the kiss with just as much passion. All the while both were enjoying finally being together again.

Meanwhile across town Regina lead Cora into her office before closing the doors and turning on her mother.

"So what are you really doing here?" She demanded with a hard glare getting a smirk from her devious mother

"I'm here for the reasons I told you and your brother."

"We're just supposed to believe you? Forget the torment and manipulation you unleashed on us all our child hoods and what of our teenage and adult lives you were in." Regina replied watching as her mother sighed with defeat before walking across the room and sitting. Once she was comfortable she addressed her daughter.

"I messed up Regina, with both you and Kurt. All these years of solitude opened my eyes, I even realized to late that I did love your father." Cora said with sincerity, Regina wanted to believe it but she wouldn't be easily fooled

"That's why you brought Killian with you?" She asked as she sat across from her mother

"Of course, honey if I could've brought Daniel back I would've."

"Don't say his name!" Regina roared as she flew to her feet yet her mother wasn't backing down.

"I'm sorry Regina, I truly am. Whether you believe me or not is something I'll have to prove."

"How do you plan to do that?" Regina asked as Cora walked to the door, watching as her mother turned and gave her a genuine smile.

"I don't know, but I'm determined. Until then take care of your brother and son." With that Cora walked out leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. Regina stared at the photo on her desk of her, Kurt and Henry laughing at a picnic, it was Kurt who made Henry warm to her and start to see her as a mother as well as Emma. Even after everything she did to him her brother still had her back. Smiling down at the photo she promised to return the favor and look out for her brother and son as long as her mother was concerned. It was all she could do, she just hoped it was enough.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 1! So what did you think? Please leave a review if you like it, an update will happen within the next month. Feel free to check out my other fics, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
